User blog:Googly19/BGC1 MEXICO Episode 1
Episode 1: Bad Girl Blow Out One quiet night in Mexico (Goes to an over view of the house. Shows some of the girls in their rooms talking) ? Girl: She really needs to go.( Her face not shown) Emma: I agree I’m tired of seeing her Tatiana: If she gots to go then lets go pack her s*** Shows Victoria in the jeep driving down the rode’s Tatiana: Grab all her s*** and put it into her suitcase Darlene: This bitch lucky were not trashing her s***( they pack up her stuff) Shows the jeep Victoria is in driving down the rode getting near to the house ? Girl#2: Oh my god she is not goanna be happy (Face not shown) Emma: Come on before she comes Tatiana: Throw her suit case outside. ( They put it outside and Victoria gets out the jeep) Victoria: Oh my god are these bitches serious right now (She ties up her hair and head inside) Victoria: Did you touch my s*** ?Girl#2: No I did not. Watch your self honey don’t come in here with an attitude like that ?Girl#2 heads up the steps Victoria: Ok you know what BITCH Victoria grabs ?gir2 hair from the back and pulls her and begins to punch her on top of her head. ?Girl#2: SOMEONE HELP ME Tatiana comes running down the stairs and punches Victoria in the face Tatiana: HAY DON’T TOUCH HER Tatiana begins to punch Victoria as Victoria ducks her head and ?Girl#2 is in between them. Emma: GET HER TATIANA GET HER Tatiana Emma Darlene and ?Girl#1 jumps Victoria. They punch kick and slap her . Security runs up and pull the girls back one by one . Victoria is seen bleeding Victoria: ALL OF YOU ARE FAKE BITCHES AAAAAAAAAAAA….. ?Girl#2 runs up and pulls Victoria down . Before she is seen to fall down the steps everything goes black BAD GIRLS CLUB 1 MEXICO Mexican music pops up and an over view of Mexico and its beaches 6 WEEKS EARLIER {Daisy: Hi I’m Daisy I’m 21 years old and I’m from Austin Texas :D } The Cow Girl Blondie {Daisy:I just graduated from collage like a few months ago. Now I’m 21 and I’m so excited. I get to go out drink have fun and meet cute guys hahahahaha. This is the day I’ve been waiting for. People underestimate us blondes as fake and stupid but I’m not in that kind of group like I’m here to prove that not all Blondes are the weak and stupid as you think they are hahahahah.} The limo pulls up to the big Mansion and Daisy jaws drop. The man open the door for her and she enters the house. Daisy: OH MY GOD NO WAY. AAAAAAA HERES THE PICTURES. I’M SO HOTT (She kisses hers) Wow the other girls look cute as well { Daisy: So I’m looking at the pictures of the other girls and I’m a little nerves on meeting them. I’m not good when it comes to new people.} Daisy: Lets open up some bottles ( she grabs one out the fridge and opens it) AAAAAAAAAAAA oh MY GOSH HAHAHAH I’m so dumb.( She opens it and all of it squirts all over her hand and onto the floor) Daisy: OMG we got a pool. Oh wait up stairs {Daisy: So I imminently head up stairs to find the perfect room} Daisy: Omg wow these rooms are amazing {Daisy: I decided to pick the pink room with the two beds because its pink and it’s the only room with an over view of the beach and sunset } Daisy: Time for a confessional /Daisy: This house is amazing like really. I’m so excited to meet the girls and I’m so ready for this experience/ Scene goes back into a limo with a black women with long black hair and long sexy legs Tatiana: I’m Tatiana from New York and I’m 21 The Six Feet Bitch {Tatiana: This right here who you talking to is a true Bad Girl. I go out I party I will hook up with guys and girls and no I’m not lesbian lol. But I got to admit I’m a party girl and I will go crazy in the club and get drunk . I’m not afraid of no bitch. Most girls are scared of me cause I look ghetto or because I’m like this tall 6 feet bitch lol but I’m generally a kind person as long as you don’t f*** with me then I won’t f*** with you haha.} Tatiana: Oh my I’m so excited hope we don’t have any wack bitches Tatiana gets out the limo and heads into the house Tatiana: HELLO ANY ONE HERE /Daisy: OMG I think someone is here :D/(Daisy jumps out of confessional) Daisy: OMG HHHHIIIIIII(gives Tatiana a big hug ) {Tatiana: OK so this Blondie chick pops out of no where and is all like HHIII as if we haven’t seen each other for years} Daisy: HHIII I’M DAISY WHO ARE YOU Tatiana: Tatiana nice to meet you. Is anyone else here Daisy: Um no but here are the pictures Tatiana: cool. She looks cool she looks kinda ugly ,and she is so fancy . Daisy: Lol YA but I don’t want to judge till I see the girls in person Tatiana: cool Omg is that a hot tub Daisy: Yes would like something to drink Tatiana: YA Daisy is in the kitchen and opens up a bottle when she hears a splash Daisy: What the f***( she walks out side and Tatiana is in the pool) hahahah what happened Tatiana: I fell inL OMG MY NEW WEAVE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST An over look of the city and then shows Victoria sitting and drinking a smoothie {Victoria: BITCH WHAT WHAT its ya girl Victoria the star of season 1 Mexico. I’m 21 and from Atlanta Georgia.} The Ghetto Peach Girl {Victoria: Everybody in Georgia knows me. I’m like famous. I would go into the club and there is always one bitch who is like “ OMG ARE YOU VICTORIA” I swear. I’ve been in a couple rap videos and the cover of some magazines if couldn’t tell( Flips her weave). I’m all real bitch except the weave lol. I’m like the ghetto girl and hopefully the only one in the house. If theres another ghetto girl in the house we got a problem ahahahaha.} Victoria: Ok when is the limo coming for me Emma: Um hi I’m Emma Victoria: Um hi {Emma: Hi I’m fromBoston Massachusetts I’m 23 years old and my name is Emma :D} The Bubbly Angel {Emma: I’m really a kind and bubbly person. I love to get to know new people and I do not judge. I will sit down with you and take an hour asking information about you cause you know I want to get to know you a little better. I do not like the drama. I’m goanna tell you that now. I hate it. Like just leave me out of the drama cause I’m not getting involved. If your my friend I will help and back you up. But no fighting hahahaha. } Emma: Nice to meet you Victoria: Ya hi {Victoria: This bitch is over weight like she got no curves and s*** she seems to nice so I know I’m not goanna like her} Emma: So what’s up Victoria: Nothing waiting for the limo Emma: Oh cool {Emma: Its really awkward talking to Victoria. I’m trying to start a conversation and shes like ya ok what ever} Emma: So Don’t you want to get to know me Victoria: Sure go ahead Emma: Well I’m from Boston and I got a boyfriend back at home plus I don’t like drama so ya keep me out of the drama {Victoria: Is this bitch for real like first of all you ugly your to old to be on bad girls club why would any guy date you and why the f*** you here if you don’t like drama -__- } Emma: Oh limo is here Victoria: Thank god Scene shows Jacky in the limo {Jacky: Jacky 21 years old from Miami Florida} The Glamorous Bad Girl {Jacky:I am a classy girl and I hang with the classy bitches like me. I was born and raised from a rich family and I got whatever I wanted. Call me spoiled but I don’t care I’ll be like BITCH BYE to ya face. Coming into this big mansion will not surprise me I’ve been and seen bigger ahahaha. I mostly hang with girls like me. Like if I see with ugly cheep cloths then BITCH BYE. I’m goanna ignore your ugly ass. If your ugly then BITCH BYE.} Jacky: I’m sexy and I know it( she put on her lip gloss) {Jacky: I’m so ready for this experience} The limo stops and a girl with plain simple close comes in Darlene: HI {Darlene: What’s up I’m Darlene 22 years old from Tampa Florida} The Positive Joker {Darlene: I was a tom boy when I was little mainly cause I was raised with 5 brothers. Yup I was the youngest and only girl in the family. My family did not have much but I always knew I was a bad girl. Like really. I would always play pranks. I played sports with guys and I even got into fights with some boys lol. I was always positive about things mainly cause my grandfather. My dad got arrested to jail and my mom was dead so I had to live with my grandfather . He was very ill with cancer but was positive about it and did not care what any one says that’s how he survived.} Darlene: Hi I’m Darlene and you are Jacky: Jacky nice to meet you {Jacky: I’m judging this bitch attitude and cloths and I’m like dam this bitch is wack. } Darlene: Wow I’m embarrassed lol. Your all dressed up and fancy while I’m in a couple of old sneakers and plain t shirt lol. {Jacky:Bitch you better be jealous} The limo reaches the house Victoria and Emma comes out and enters the house Emma: UM HELLO ANY ONE HERE Daisy and Tatiana: HIIIIIIIIIII Daisy: hello I’m Daisy that’s Tatiana Emma: I’m Emma :D Daisy: Cool and who are you Victoria: Victoria Tatiana: Hi Victoria Victoria:………………. {Victoria: So I look at this tall bitch Tatiana and she looks ghetto so I already don’t like her} {Tatiana: This bitch is so rude. I knew there would be at least one girl whos goanna hate me} Darlene and Jacky walk into the house Everyone: HHHHHIIIIIIII Jacky: HI {Jacky: I’m disappointed right now all these girls look ewwww. Blondie is not cute. Fat bitch is fat. This tall girl weave looks cheep and f***** up . Then this other bitch acting like she ghetto} {Darlene: This is so cool its like some kind of Family Reunion. Were all like this big happy family} Emma: OK so since we all know each others name lets go sit down and get to know each other Daisy: Grate idea. Everyone sits around the couch Daisy: I guess I will start. Hi I’m Daisy 21 from Texas. I’m really nerves as you can tell and I’m excited to meet and get to know you all Tatiana: Well I’m Tatiana 21 from New York. I’m kind and nice until you f*** with me. I don’t take S*** from no one period point blank {Victoria: There is already tension between me and Tatiana already I would stair at her and she would look away. Then when I look away she stairs at me} Jacky: I’m Jacky from Miami Florida. I am a classy girl and hang with classy bitches like me Tatiana begins to quietly smile and giggle. Jacky: I’m gonna tell yall right now you do some trashy s*** then bitch bye don’t talk to me {Victoria: So I look over and see this bitch laughing while Jacky is talking like I’m rude but she is more ruder then me} Victoria: Before I say anything I want to point out about you Tatiana Tatiana: excuse me Victoria: You were laughing while Jacky was talking. Why that’s so rude {Tatiana: Victoria decides to put me on blast in front of everyone in the house because I was laughing really bitch now that’s rude} Tatiana: Oh nothing because I feel like laughing and if you got a problem do something about it. Tatiana gets up a leaves the girls while Victoria sits there in shock {Victoria: Right off the bat I know me and Tatiana are not goanna get along . } Tatiana goes into the confessional /Tatiana: Victoria you wanna go ahead and put me on blast in front of everyone ok bitch I got you wait and see karma gonna come get you bitch/ The scene switch to Ariana who standing at the beach in the sand {Ariana: Hi I’m Ariana 21 years old from Los Angeles California} The Sweet Heart {Ariana: I’m just a sweet girl you know. People used to call Ariana Sweet Heart lol. I just go out have fun. Sometimes I will get drunk and black out lol. I love boys. Every time I go out into the club I have to find a cute guy lol. I’m nice but people took it as an advantage and then when they see me go crazy they back off. When I was in school I took to much shit from people until I realize that I should not be treated like this so I learned to defend my self you know.} Ariana: Omg I hope I’m not last in the house A guy in a boat comes up to the shore Guy: Are you Ariana Ariana: YES Guy: Come on in I’m here to take you to the house Ariana: OK She jumps and the boat speeds away she screams and laughs and then the man gives her a megahone Guy: Here use this to call the girls Ariana: UM LADIES YOUR FINALE BAD GIRL HAS ARRIVED GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE. {Daisy: So we here a loud girl yelling for us so we all go outside} Everyone: HIIIIII Ariana: HIIIIIIIIII I’M ARIANA NICE TO MEET YOU ALL {Ariana: Its awkward coming into the house last but whatever I’m here to have fun} Ariana: so are you girls ready to party tonight in Mexico Everyone: YES Everyone gets onto the boat and it heads down to the city. The girls all scream and cheer to the people on shore. The boat stops and the girls enter into a Club Boss: Hi ladies are you the bad girls weave been expecting Girls: Yes Boss: Good I have a section just for you girls {Ariana: Everything is going grate we got our own vip section there are hot guys in the club and we are just having a blast. So everything is A OK.} Daisy and Tatiana begin to take shots at the bar {Daisy: I’m having fun on my first night in cabo. Me Tatiana Emma and Ariana are just dancing and takeing shots} Victoria: Look at them there dancing on the pole gross Jacky: Right {Jacky: Me and Victoria are really clicking right now} Tatiana begins to take shot after Daisy: Don’t you think you had enough shots now Tatiana: NOOOOOO WOOOOOOOO {Daisy: Lol Tatiana is so drunk right more than me} Shows the girls partying and having fun {Tatiana: I’m having fun doing what I do best when all of a sudden a drink flies on me like what the f***} Tatiana: Who just did that Tatiana goes crazy in the club as security pulls her out {Daisy: Theres screaming yelling and I don’t know whats going on} Boss: Girls I’m sorry but I have to ask you to leave . We don’t appreciate fighting in our clubs Victoria: What happened Boss: Your friend Tatiana {Victoria: I’m so mad right now. Like really bitch. Now I have a good reason why I should pop off on Tatiana} The girls head out side and enter into the limo Victoria: What did you do out there Tatiana: Shut up I didn’t start s*** someone through a drink at me Victoria: You should have kept your cool Tatiana: BITCH SHUT UP IF SOMEONE THROUGH A DRINK AT YOU YOU WOULD HAVE ATTACKED THEM TO. Victoria: DON’T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME Tatiana: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO Victoria: SHUT UP Tatiana: BITCH Tatiana gets up from her seat and punches Victoria in the face. Everyone in the limo holds Victoria and Tatiana back. {Ariana: Today was going grate till now lol I spoke to soon} Next time on BGC1 MEXICO Episode 2 Tatiana: This bitch is dead I’m goanna kill her {Victoria: You f*** with my face I f*** with your s*** Victoria grabs some of Tatiana Jewry and flush them down the toilet Tatiana: Bitch come here Victoria: What the f*** you ……. Tatiana pushes Victoria to the floor out of no where. You see Tatiana punch Victoria in the face and Victoria face flys back Security: STOP Shows a quick scuffle of security braking them apart {Daisy: I’m shocked. Didn’t expect Tatiana to throw the first hit , did not see Victoria so bruised up and did not see a bad girl go home this early.} Shows Tatiana with her bag entering a taxi Thank you so much for taking your time reading BGC 1MEXICO this season is goanna be crazy. Shout out to ParcyDriancfan778 . HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIVE OUT LOUD. Who do you think is the TRUE bad girl and tell ParcyDriancfan778 Happy birthday Category:Blog posts